From a Sinner Set Free
by mtfrosty
Summary: Just some poems I've jotted down over the years. Hope you can relate to them in some way and hopefully they can lift you up a little if you're going through some rough times. Feel free to leave any comments you might have!
1. Freedom

Freedom.

To know the meaning of such a word.

I used to think it was laughter

underneath the morning sun

or the evening sunset,

beneath a pool of liquid color.

I used to wonder

if maybe it was relief

of something great or something small

sometimes no burden at all,

but a thought made real

through simple imagination.

Perhaps it's in a child's eyes,

their smile, their tears,

trust and fear,

a child holds nothing back, you see.

Maybe it was simply that my hands were free.

Unbound, unchained, unshackled

whatever words to make you comprehend

that feeling some may never know,

to move without a tethered weight.

I used to think it many things,

but to know for certain it took many years and more.

Freedom is to feel that weight,

to see the sun rise up and fall again

on a line fixed before it knew to rise or fall at all.

To see a child's smile sometimes fade behind their fear,

to be free to see all that they feel

to see the trust that was once lost and found again.

To be tethered with the strongest thread,

and willingly so,

for to surrender is to open eyes and finally see

that freedom is found in love

and love is found on bended knees.

* * *

"But now you are free from the power of sin and have become slaves of God. Now you do those things that lead to holiness and result in eternal life. For the wages of sin is death, but the free gift of God is eternal life through Christ Jesus our Lord." ~ Romans 6:22-23


	2. Prints at Galilee

If I traveled to the Sea of Galilee

and stood on the ancient, sandy shore

would I still hear You in the wind?

If I stared at the ground beneath my feet

for more than just a minute

would I see where You passed by?

If I turned so that my back was to the water

and let my eyes roam over every inch of sand

would I be able to smell the loaves and fish

that You broke in Your own two hands?

So many feet have walked there since

and even more will come.

More bread and fish were shared

and the winds that blow are not the same.

But if I turned back to the water,

and gazed across the choppy waves,

that's where things remain unchanged.

Many more have walked those shores

and even more will come

but if I looked closely at the water

I would see footprints of only One.

They wouldn't go for very far.

Perhaps I would see their end,

where You lifted a drowning man

with an outstretched hand.

Prints would go from sand to sea

but one set only

would defy the deep.

And maybe as I stood there looking,

contemplating, and searching,

I would see You at the end

waving with an outstretched hand.

One set of prints.

Just one among the waves.

Untouched, remaining, gently resting,

beckoning and calling,

speaking from an untamed sea.

* * *

Immediately Jesus reached out his hand and caught him. "You of little faith," he said, "why did you doubt?"

~ Matthew 14:31


	3. Homesick

**I balance on a beam I cannot see**

**tipping this way**

**and tipping that**

**on this straight and narrow path.**

**Shadows pull from either side**

**tempting demons**

**wanting a soul they cannot have**

**but doing what they can**

**to pull me under beneath the sand.**

**I throw out my arms and try to see**

**that glowing ember**

**of who I'm meant to be,**

**but still I sway**

**this way and that...**

**My feet, they're fixed upon this beam**

**that leads to light that's barely seen.**

**I will not fall,**

**or be that broken soul**

**that darkness over come**

**a rotten hole.**

**A child of my Saving Grace**

**that gave His life; I see His face,**

**yet still I beg**

**because I'm homesick**

**at such a young age.**

* * *

_Then I saw a new heaven and a new earth, for the first heaven and the first earth had passed away, and the sea was no more. And I saw the holy city, new Jerusalem, coming down out of heaven from God, prepared as a bride adorned for her husband. And I heard a loud voice from the throne saying, "Behold, the dwelling place of God is with man. He will dwell with them, and they will be his people, and God himself will be with them as their God. He will wipe away every tear from their eyes, and death shall be no more, neither shall there be mournng, nor crying, nor pain anymore, for the former things have passed away."_

_~ Revelation 21:1-4_


	4. Ancient Wonder

A rose still burning softly

breaking through the dark,

it spits and sparks,

but does not shrivel and die.

A miracle it's still alive.

But lift it to your ear

if you're brave enough to dare

and feel a fire that does not burn,

whose embers are merely _there_.

It echoes with a distant voice,

the One that gives it life.

The origin of such a rose -

an ancient wonder

of God's holy fire…

* * *

_"And the angel of the LORD appeared to him in a flame of fire out of the midst of a bush. He looked, and behold, the bush was burning, yet it was not consumed."_

_~ Exodus 3:2_


	5. Hey Devil

**Shouts through icy air**

**I've heard them every day**

**You won't live up**

**You'll never be that strong**

**This is a tough and demanding world**

**You can't possibly belong.**

**It's like a mantra on the wind**

**sweet and sour just the same**

**advertising all my sin**

**and enhancing all the blame**

**But one thing you do not understand,**

**is that I have come prepared.**

**Hey devil, I have news for you:**

**You've been caught so very unaware.**

**My armor is not visible**

**but I promise you it's here**

**I'm protected head to toe from you**

**how can you possibly inspire fear.**

**All you have are words to speak**

**coming from your wicked mouth.**

**But I have words from God above**

**spoken from a rescued heart.**

**I'd explain to you the pieces here**

**the purpose of each one**

**but I know you cannot understand**

**the meaning of such love.**

**So I'll only lift just one to you**

**just one, no more.**

**My scarred and battered shield of faith**

**that which cannot be torn.**

**It's taken many beatings,**

**I see you smile at the fact,**

**but it has yet to break in spite of that.**

**So smile all you want**

**and shout your biting lies**

**and I will set my feet and raise this shield,**

**knowing I don't have to hide,**

**because against darkness' son**

**with only words**

**and foolish ones,**

**I believe the battle's already won.**

* * *

_**"**Finally, be strong in the Lord and in the strength of his might. Put ono the whole armor of God, that you may be able to stand against the schemes of the devil. For we do not wrestle against flesh and blood, but against the rulers, against the authorities, against the cosmic powers over this present darkness, against the spiritual forces of evil in the heavenly places. Therefore take up the whole armor of God, that you may be able to withstand in the evil day, and having done all, to stand firm."_

_~ Ephesians 6:10-13_


	6. Broken Pieces

_This one was inspired by a fellow believer and coworker of mine. She mentioned to me one day that she likes to collect broken sea shells whenever she's at the beach and take them home to create something out of them. I thought of that conversation one night and this is what came from it... enjoy! :)_

* * *

They're only broken pieces

found along a battered beach

what used to shine in hues of blue and pink

are now a dull and dusty gray.

Hundreds pass the fragments by

in search of better things,

but if they only knew the value

in shards through which an ocean sings.

A tourist is made a fool

collecting those pieces in the sand

and the native can't help but give advice

"They're only pieces, hardly worth a second glance!"

But then she laughs.

A joyous sound

and the native wonders who he's found.

But she only tells him that he's missing out,

for she's the one that's been given the gift

of jagged, crooked pieces,

of which lying on the sand are hardly fit.

Polish them up and shine them bright,

she says they make a beautiful sight.

For placed together

those pieces are made whole.

She says He's given her many such gifts,

little wonders to behold.

The native shakes his head and walks away

muttering under his breath.

Ignorant tourist,

picking up trash…

Her laughter echoes back across the grainy shore.

He looks back once.

Just once, no more.

Then he bends and drags a piece from the gritty stuff,

gives it a swipe of his shirt

a quick little buff.

Still gray, still dusty and ugly.

He almost drops it then and there,

but the water is only feet away.

A last ditch effort to prove her right,

he dips it down and gives it a shake

and when it emerges

his frown finally breaks.

Sparkling blue swirling with pink,

it's only a piece,

but when he holds it to his ear

the ocean almost speaks.

It sings with her laughter caught when he dipped it under…

and he swears he hears her very own words.

_One of God's little wonders._

* * *

_"And God saw everything that he had made, and behold, it was very good. And there was evening and there was morning, the sixth day."_

_~ Genesis 1:31_


	7. To Heal

_This one was inspired by the same person that inspired Broken Pieces. Her husband died of cancer. I literally got chills when she told me, smiling through her tears, that God healed her husband completely. I think we forget sometimes that death is only the beginning of something much, MUCH better than what we could ever hope to imagine. Sometimes, after dozens of pleading prayers, God answers us by taking our loved ones home..._

* * *

Years to months

and then to days.

He skipped the hours and went straight to the minutes.

Was it not enough to pray?

To have a disease that does not pause,

that does no giving, and only takes.

It slowly wears and tears,

not only him,

but those who also bear

the taking away of such a life

that was strong, once upon a time.

Was it not enough to pray?

To ask for anything to work,

for strength to make it through,

for the third time to actually be the charm,

could that saying possibly be true?

But no, it's not the third,

or fourth,

beyond that there is no point.

And is it not enough to pray?

To whisper in the dead of night,

beside a broken man

whose breaths are barely there?

To ask for yes instead of no?

Does He really even care?

The final utterance,

a last, desperate plea,

just one more life to live,

a second chance,

and if I must,

my life is mine to give.

He can have my heart,

my kidneys,

my blood that gives my heart a beat.

Will any of this get rid of that terrible disease?

My final prayer is one for hope,

because I've asked for everything else.

And to all else, the answer is no.

So maybe He'll say yes, this time.

Maybe He'll allow me hope.

Days later, I discover it's another 'no'.

And now he's gone and I am not,

and who is there to blame, but God?

Was it not enough to pray?

You said to ask, and I will receive,

the door will open

if only I would believe!

Did I not have that mustard seed?

I will not falter, and I won't break,

but I'm sure You see my bending faith.

I've been told that You know better,

and I truly want to say that's true,

but I've read about Your healing power,

that's all I ever asked from You.

That You would heal him,

make him better, maybe just a smile,

a breath that didn't hitch,

a stuttering whisper to get stronger,

maybe my prayers needed to be longer...

_Stop._

And I do.

_My answer was not 'no'._

But he's gone,

he broke.

_His body, perhaps, but what of his soul?_

Warmth invades my cold.

_Do you believe in streets of gold?_

You said that if I asked...

_And did you not receive?_

_Just wait and you will see..._

Doubt. It's still there,

but quickly fading.

How many these days have actually heard Him speak?

_So you _are_ listening to Me..._

And what of the healing?

I saw what he turned into.

_And now he's running, leaping, laughing..._

_some day you will see._

I wasn't planning on the tears,

and yet they've fallen.

_Soon, so soon._

The answer was always 'yes'.

_Because now you shall see,_

_that yes, healing is a power of Mine,_

_and I have healed him._

_Completely._

Completely...?

_Yes._

_He's with Me._

~~OOO~~

_- There are no streets of gold on earth,_

_the sun does not light up the night,_

_pearls do not fasten gates,_

_the constant emotion is certainly not delight._

_To run on streets of gold_

_one must surrender their one and only soul_

_and accept the journey_

_for only then _

_can one be a permanent guest,_

_in a place where mighty rivers run_

_and there is no need for that beautiful sun -_

* * *

_"For me to live is Christ, and to die is gain."_

_~ Philippians 1:21 (Paul)_


	8. The Chase

_It's so tough when your friends reject God..._

* * *

They run.

Fast and far, farther than me.

In one big crowd

racing one another towards

a nonexistent destination…

condemnation…

misinterpretation…

Farther and farther

'til I can see them no more.

Just pinpricks of fading light

disappearing into the shadow.

Falling…

reaching…

begging…

Still I call after them,

chasing 'til I'm out of breath

and still I run…

But they're gone.

They run.

One hundred miles an hour

in the wrong direction.

* * *

_"And the king was deeply moved and went up to the chamber over the gate and wept. And as he went, he said, 'O my son Absalom, my son, my son Absalom! Would I had died instead of you, O Absalom, my son, my son!"_

_~ 2 Samuel 18:33 (David's grief over his son Absalom's death. This is a heart-wrenching story...)_


	9. Black

_When I was yet a sinner still bound in the shadows..._

* * *

Darkness made of

shadows

melting to a pool

of bleeding ink.

Thick and cold

sinking, drowning, icy cold.

Everything I am,

but will not be.

Fear

Anger

Hatred

Doubt

and mistaken Pride.

Everywhere I try to hide,

even though it's weaker

than a single spark of light.

* * *

_"And this is the judgment: the light has come into the world, and people loved the darkness rather than the light because their works were evil. For everyone who does wicked things hates the light and does not come to the light, lest his works should be exposed. But whoever does what is true comes to the light, so that it may be clearly seen that his works have been carried out in God."_

_~ John 3:19-21_


	10. White

Spotless perfection

in a backdrop of pure

good.

Love in its original form.

Him.

Everything I should be,

just out of reach.

Faith

Hope

Love

Honesty

Light

Everything I strive for

but never attain.

I will always be the black spot

on the page

or at least I was.

He erased my darkness

and showed me light.

* * *

_"And I will give you a new heart, and a new spirit I will put within you. And I will remove the heart of stone from your flesh and give you a heart of flesh. And I will put my Spirit within you, and cause you to walk in my statutes and be careful to obey my rules. You shall dwell in the land that I gave to your fathers, and you shall be my people, and I will be your God. And I will deliver you from all your uncleannesses." ~ Ezekiel 36:26-29a_


End file.
